


A Pleasurable Birthday Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione has the perfect birthday surprise for her husband.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Happy Birthday Mister Potter, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Pleasurable Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to SquarePeg72 for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Originally written for Harmony and Cos 'Happy Birthday Mister Potter' event.
> 
> Also written for HH Bingo Square B5 - Harry/Hermione/Pansy
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work.

“Hermione, please, won’t you tell me what your surprise is?” Harry begged, looking at his wife of three years. “You’re killing me with anticipation.” 

Hermione gave him a look. “I just made you a delicious dinner… Why wouldn’t you think this was your birthday surprise?” 

“Because I know you,” Harry pointed out. “And while dinner is delicious, I know you have something else up your sleeve. Your body language is giving it away.” He grinned, crossing his arms in victory. 

“Fine, you’re right,” she conceded. “Your birthday present should be arriving any minute now.” She glanced at the clock. “Do you want to have cake now or later?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer but shut it when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at Hermione warily.

“Well, go get it,” Hermione encouraged, smiling. 

Harry got up and headed to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Pansy standing there. “Pansy?” he asked in disbelief. The two of them had been friends for ages, but he was confused as to why she was standing before him.

“Happy birthday, Potter,” Pansy quipped, leaning against the doorway suggestively. 

“Hermione?” Harry asked, looking towards his wife. 

“I know you’ve been wanting to have another person join us in bed, and I just so happened to discover that Pansy was into that sort of thing, so… I was thinking, for your birthday, we could have her join us.”

Harry surprised her by kissing her passionately. Hermione responded eagerly, moaning into the kiss. When they broke apart, he grinned. “Yesss,” he said, taking Pansy’s hand and pulling her inside. “Can we get right to it?” he asked.

“It’s your birthday,” Pansy said, arching a brow at him.

“That’s right,” he said, pulling Pansy towards their bedroom. Hermione followed, an eager and excited expression on her face. It seemed she was looking forward to it just as much as Harry was.  


Pansy moved to kiss Harry, but Hermione stepped between them. She slid one hand to the back of Pansy’s head and held her firm as she kissed her. Pansy eagerly kissed her back, moaning into the kiss.

Harry pulled Pansy so she was flush against him, stroking his hands along her arms as he watched Hermione kiss her. Hermione released Pansy and sighed, her eyes still closed. "So sweet."

Pansy licked her lips. "Not too bad yourself, Hermione," she said huskily before she began to place quick kisses along Hermione's neck and shoulders.

Harry undid the zipper of Pansy’s dress, letting it fall to the floor. Hermione broke away to watch like, licking her lips in anticipation. Pansy wasn’t wearing anything under her dress, so she was now completely bare. Harry slid his palms under Pansy’s breasts and held them up. "How badly do you think she wants this, Hermione?"

"Pretty bad, love,” Hermione murmured, meeting Pansy’s gaze. “As bad as we do, I think."

Pansy groaned as Harry lightly twisted her nipples into hardness. Harry's hands were still on her breasts. Hermione reached out, her touch light as she caressed Pansy’s stomach and moved her hand lower. 

"She has such soft skin," Hermione murmured, looking at Harry. She pressed her finger tips to the inside of Pansy’s thigh. "Can we take this to the bed?”

“Yessss,” Pansy groaned as Harry tweaked her nipples. 

Harry obeyed his wife, pulling Pansy to their bed. Pansy pulled away and laid on the bed, spreading her legs wantonly. “So? Which one of you wants it?”

Hermione crawled onto the bed, smiling at Pansy hungrily. Pansy closed her eyes and bit back a gasp when Hermione licked her cunt. She moaned. “I thought this was Harry’s present, not yours, Hermione,” she bit out cheekily.

Hermione pulled away, looking guilty. "Come taste her, Harry."

Harry replaced Hermione between Pansy’s legs and she opened her eyes to watch him. The sensation of his tongue against her was pleasant enough but she wanted more - no, she needed more.

"Don't tease me, Harry" she whispered. "Please, fuck me."

"Fuck her," Hermione urged, watching them eagerly. “It is your birthday, love.”

Harry licked his lips. “Well, I don’t want to waste this gift.” He swiftly entered Pansy, groaning at the feel of her around his cock. He thrust into her, quickly finding a groove. Pansy responded eagerly, thrusting up to meet his movements. 

"This is so hot," Hermione said, slipping her fingers between her legs. She pleasured herself as she watched her husband fuck another woman.

Pansy moaned. She writhed beneath Harry as he thrust into her. “Shit,” she groaned. “I’m not going to last.”

Harry took her words as encouragement and increased his pace. He groaned as Pansy’s orgasm washed over her, her inner walls gripping his cock tightly. “Pansy,” he called out, spilling himself inside of her. 

Hermione, unable to take it any longer, pushed herself over the edge, joining her lover and their guest in orgasmic bliss. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her own breath before Harry surprised her with a kiss. She kissed him back eagerly, pressing herself against him. 

“Love you so much,” she whispered against his lips.

“Love you so much, too,” Harry responded. “Thank you.”

“Thank you both,” Pansy interjected, smiling at them both. “Do you want me to leave or…?” she trailed off, looking at them both.

“Stay and have cake,” Hermione said. 

“And then maybe we can mess around again,” Harry said, a wicked grin on his face. He shrugged into his favourite silk robe.

“You had me at cake,” Pansy quipped, getting off the bed. She slipped on the robe that Hermione tossed her.

Hermione took Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the door way. She guided them both downstairs, where the three of them continued to celebrate Harry’s birthday for the rest of the evening.


End file.
